legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sayori
Sayori (サヨリ) is one of the five main characters of Doki Doki Literature Club!, one of the five members and Vice President of the Literature Club, and the protagonist's childhood friend. Appearance Sayori has coral pink hair, cut short and slightly curled at the ends, with a large red bow on the left side of her head. Her eyes are sky blue, and she is of average height and weight. She wears the normal school uniform like the other members of the Literature Club, which is a warm grey blazer with a brown sweater vest underneath it over a white collared shirt with the collar slightly unbuttoned topped off with a red ribbon, although unlike the others, Sayori also keeps her blazer unbuttoned. She also wears a dark blue skirt, white knee-high socks and white uwabaki slippers with sky blue tips. The protagonist points out to Sayori the next day how she rushes to get herself ready in the morning, resulting in disheveled hair, a displaced bow, and some toothpaste on her often crooked collar. When outside the school, Sayori wears a pink shirt with rolled-up long sleeves and blue shorts. At the time of her death, she is seen wearing a brown collared white dress shirt, which has a pocket on each side of her chest, with brown folds and six black buttons, the top one being unbuttoned, and she also wears red shorts. She is the second shortest character in the game, after Natsuki. Personality Sayori is portrayed as the archetype of a Genki Girl, expressing a talkative and cheery disposition. She is very clumsy, noted for finding ways to accidentally hurt herself or to drop things. Regardless, she is shown to be a cunning individual who can trick others to get food. She is usually the only character, other than the protagonist, shown to break up arguments, Monika noting that her sentiments is necessary to keeping a relaxing atmosphere in the Literature Club (proven by her absence in Act 2). Monika notes that while she may look like a good leader, Sayori is usually better when it comes to dealing with people, notably at mediations. Sayori tries her best to help everyone be happy and dislikes attention directed at her well-being because she feels unworthy of anything that others have to offer her. Sayori's depression makes her disorganized, and she often "cannot find a reason to get out of bed in the morning"; her room, which the protagonist regularly cleaned for her, is also noted to be untidy. The protagonist notes how there hasn't been much change in her, and the changes the protagonist notices in her later are due to Monika's interference, amplifying her depression and suicidal tendencies. Sayori also doesn't seem to think highly of herself. Her relationship with the protagonist and other people's happiness are her main coping mechanisms since she believes that if she makes everyone else happy, she will not have a reason whatsoever to be unhappy Fire Rebellion Storyline Fire Rebellion: Season 18 Sayori and the rest of her friends are brought to New Donk City by Nate Silva from Grid Battleforce to keep them safe from Evox. Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Doki Doki Literature Club universe Category:Humans Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 18 Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Heroes Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 18 Category:Allies of Grid Battleforce Category:Allies of the Knights of the Just Category:Allies of the Order of the Just Category:Enemies of Argus PMC